Turbo Dating
by Juh Lupin
Summary: Eu parei em frente a ele, tentando me lembrar exatamente como eu havia deixado Alicia me arrastar até ali.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A:** Então, esse ano eu comecei a ler fics Katie/Oliver e meio que me apaixonei pelo shipper. E fiquei com a idéia de fazer uma fic dos dois por mais de quatro meses até começar a escrevê-la realmente. E aqui está!

Pra dizer a verdade, a fic nem tinha nome até uns dias atrás, uma coisa que eu agradeço a N. Black por me dizer: "Bota _Turbo Dating_ mesmo!". E eu coloquei, especialmente porque minha criatividade para nomes é, tipo, zero.

Blábláblá, whiscas sachê. Eu paro essa nota aqui, antes que fique maçante demais.

* * *

**Capítulo I – **_"Turbo Dating"_

O cartaz tinha um fundo laranja néon e dizia em letras escarlates: "_Turbo Dating_".

Eu parei em frente a ele, tentando me lembrar exatamente como eu havia deixado Alicia me arrastar até ali. Eu sei que minha vida amorosa não anda... Bem, amorosa ultimamente. Mas ainda assim, eu não me achava tão desesperada a ponto de me deixar ser persuadida a vir em um desses encontros onde se conhece trinta caras em uma hora.

Pois é. Katherine Ann Bell irá conhecer um monte de babacas porque não consegue arranjar um namorado há três anos. Ou talvez eu seja a babaca, afinal. Quer dizer, eu não sou horrível! Em Hogwarts eu tinha a minha cota de admiradores, que era bem maior que a da Angelina, ou da própria Alicia!

- Lic, eu não quero entrar. – eu disse.

- Ah, Katie! – ela me encarou, com os olhos brilhando. Ela adora fazer esses programas diferentes, é quase como que uma terapia. – Por favor! Eu sei que você deve estar pensando que lá só tem...

- Perdedores. – eu completei para ela, mas Alicia somente revirou os olhos.

- É. – ela concordou. – Mas não é assim! Na verdade, é realmente divertido, e você vai poder conversar com pessoas diferentes, e não só com aqueles idiotas do Quibler, que ficam enchendo o dia inteiro pedindo para você ir com eles procurar zonzóbulos.

Claro, várias _pessoas_ diferentes. Psh. Pelo que eu conheço dela, é bem provável que ela tenha nos inscrito em qualquer tipo de encontro, menos em um encontro com bruxos. Além do mais, os idiotas do Quibler são é muito mais legais do que parecem a primeira vista. E, quer dizer, ela já saiu com um sereiano! Não é como se a mente de Alicia fosse normal!

Mas eu acho que eu também não seria normal, se meu noivo tivesse morrido. É...

- Ah, vamos, vamos entrando! – ela insistiu, depois de lançar uma olhada nervosa ao relógio.

Alicia passou a mão pelos cabelos, numa tentativa de deixá-los mais soltos e cheios. Não que fosse realmente necessário, porque eles eram soltos e cheios naturalmente, mas tudo bem. Depois disso ela se dirigiu a porta de um restaurante ao lado do discreto cartaz. Mas, espere um minuto! Os encontros vão ocorrer _dentro_ do restaurante? Um restaurante que não foi nem ao menos _reservado_ exclusivamente para isto?

Como era de se esperar, eu só a encarei, sem me mover. Afinal, é o que qualquer pessoa sã faria. Mas então, Alicia bufou ao ver que estava caminhando sozinha para dentro do estabelecimento, e me encarou parecendo muito irritada. E se existe algo que deve ser evitado, é uma Alicia Spinnet com raiva de você.

- O que foi agora, Bell? – uh-oh. Ela usou meu sobrenome.

- Ahn... É só... A gente vai ficar dentro do restaurante?

É, eu acho que essa não foi uma pergunta inteligente.

- Não, eu estava entrando lá só porque me pareceu uma boa idéia ficar encarando o mâitre! – ela retrucou, exasperando-se e ficando ligeiramente vermelha. – Claro que a gente vai ficar dentro do restaurante! Você preferia se jogar na neve, aqui, no meio da calçada?

- Mas, com todo mundo olhando?

- É! – e então ela pareceu adivinhar que aquilo não ajudava em nada na minha vontade de ficar, pois logo acrescentou: - Mas com certeza fica num lugar bem discreto, que quase ninguém repara.

Realmente, ninguém vai reparar em sessenta pessoas (supondo que haja uma garota para cada cara), em um restaurante, onde trinta homens se levantam a cada dois minutos.

- Sei. – viu, eu sei transparecer a minha incredulidade.

- Ugh! Katie, você sabe que se não tentar é capaz de perder a chance de encontrar o cara dos seus sonhos! – é. Tá bom.

O fato é que, desde que eu comecei a trabalhar no Quibbler, - que depois da guerra conquistou vários leitores assíduos por ser uma publicação mais confiável que o Daily Prophet, diga-se de passagem -, eu não tenho tido tempo para mais nada. Muito menos para homens, sabe? E isso deixa Alicia e Angelina irritadas. Elas me garantem que o meu estresse e a minha falta de concentração são causados estritamente pela falta de um exemplar masculino na minha existência. E, como Angie nunca deixa de frisar, por falta de sexo.

Mas eu não acho que elas estão certas. Eu não sou estressada, e não estou toda tensa. E eu sou muito focada!

-... Katherine! – okay, talvez nem tanto 'focada'.

- Não, Spinnet! – eu exclamei. – É num lugar público!

- Claro que é! Assim fica mais fácil de encontrar o local, sabe? Além do mais, se fosse muito discreto, não teria graça.

Eu senti vontade de sair correndo – minha honra me dizia para sair correndo. Mas minhas pernas não seguiram o conselho da minha mente, e simplesmente foram atrás de Alicia.

E se alguém do trabalho me ver? Ou meu irmão? Porque ele sempre sai para jantar em restaurantes bruxos peculiares, (como este em que acabo de entrar), de Londres nas sextas-feiras! Oh, se ele descobrir vai contar para papai, que irá despejar tudo para mamãe, que vai abrir a boca para tia Judith, que vai fofocar para o resto da família antes do nascer do sol! E eu vou ser eternamente rechaçada no ambiente familiar dos Bell, que conseguem ser incrivelmente entediantes e nunca tem muitas desgraças de parentes para tirar sarro.

Por que eu tenho que ser a única débil da família?

- Okay, Katie, você não precisa se preocupar. – Alicia se virou para mim, enquanto retirávamos nossos casacos. Ela não percebeu o meu olhar desesperado. – Se em meia hora as coisas estiverem um desastre, pode ir embora, ou então ir pedir alguma coisa para comer. Eu te acompanho.

- Tudo bem. Acho que eu posso aceitar essas condições. – eu murmurei. Então respirei fundo. – Venha, temos que pegar uma mesa ainda, não é?

- É isso aí! – eu já comentei que ela muda de humor mais rápido do que um pomo de ouro desaparece no escuro?

Eu me sinto estúpida.

Nós duas havíamos escolhido lugares estrategicamente escondidos por plantas meio altas, em mesas vizinhas. Eu sabia o quanto seria incomodo para nossos 'pretendentes' terem de afastar volumes de folhas antes de se sentarem, mas isso realmente não me importou na hora.

Finalmente um deles – o primeiro que parecia ter algum tipo de juízo – se enfezou tanto que afastou o vaso uns bons cinqüenta centímetros para o lado, com um feitiço. Senti uma certa admiração pela impetuosidade dele, que era até mesmo um pouco atraente combinada com suas vestes pretas discretas. Mas, claro, isso até ele começar um discurso totalmente pirado sobre como os manticores deveriam ser classificados como 'animais de estimação', pelo Ministério.

Enquanto isso Alicia conversava com o mesmo cara durante quase vinte minutos. Isso fez com que os 'pretendentes' posteriores a ele tivessem que 'pular' a mesa dela, não sem antes tentar despachar o homem que ocupava a cadeira em frente a minha amiga. Pelo que eu pude escutar da conversa que eles estavam tendo, (as mesas são muito grudadas), ele se chama Luc, e trabalha em algum departamento do Ministério da Magia francês.

Escutei a sinetinha que indicava o final de outros dois minutos tocar, e reparei que um cara baixinho que estivera falando comigo saltou de sua cadeira um pouco desapontado. Talvez porque eu realmente não tenha prestado atenção em uma palavra do que ele me disse.

- Olá! – um homem disse animadamente, antes de se sentar.

- Olá. – eu respondi, reparando que ele ainda usava um casaco, verde, por cima das vestes; o que era absolutamente desnecessário. O _Cold Wand_, o restaurante, é bem aquecido – ao contrário do que o seu nome sugere.

- Hum, eu me chamo Trevor Perkins.

- Katie Bell. – eu disse com um sorriso que deve estar muito falso.

- Eu sei. – meus olhos arregalaram.

Okay, eu tenho certeza de que não conheço ele. Eu me lembraria de um sobrenome como Perkins. Mas então... Será que ele lê as minhas reportagens? Quer dizer, elas são geralmente as mais normais do periódico inteiro, e por isso eu quero dizer que elas são 100% confiáveis o tempo todo! E não seria tão estranho eu ter fãs. Eu já disse que tinha admiradores em Hogwarts, - apesar de isso se dar principalmente porque eu fazia parte do time de quadribol da Grifinória, mas isso não precisa ser contado.

- Eu me lembro de você, de Hogwarts. – ahá! Eu sabia! – Você estava no primeiro ano, eu acho, e eu no sétimo.

Ou não.

- Ah.

- Você era realmente muito esquisita naquela época. – o que?! – Vivia apagando a lareira da sala comunal.

O quê?!

Eu só apaguei a lareira _uma _vez, e não foi por querer! A culpa foi toda de Leanne, que duvidou que eu conseguisse fazer um feitiço Aguamenti, e, bom, eu não mirei direito e apaguei o fogo. Claro, isso não deixou ninguém feliz porque aquela era uma noite particularmente fria de inverno. Mas, ainda assim, a culpa não foi minha!

- Ah. – oras, o que mais eu posso dizer?

- Mas agora você está realmente bonita.

- Obrigada. – continuo sem saber o que fazer.

Pensando bem, eu poderia simplesmente me levantar e sair. Ou então ir para o bar, que parece bem mais aconchegante do que _isto_. E, acredite, se um bar de restaurante é uma tentação maior para mim, não há como melhorar as coisas.

- Ah, eu... Eu vou ao banheiro. – eu disse, pegando minha bolsa.

Certo, ele me olhou com uma cara meio desesperada.

- Oh, não. – ele está mesmo muito desesperado. – O que eu fiz de errado dessa vez?

_Dessa vez?_ Ele já fracassou outras vezes, então? Bom, mas eu estou surpresa? Ele está num encontro _fast forward_, por Merlin!

Hum, releve que eu também estou aqui, e que meus relacionamentos inexistentes podem ser considerados fracassos.

Seguindo em frente...

- Uhm... Errado? – eu repeti. Será que eu nunca vou saber o que fazer quando este cara estiver perto de mim?

- Você está indo embora. Eu devo ter feito algo errado. – bom, pra falar a verdade, digamos que relembrar a minha 'esquisitice' e a minha tragédia no primeiro ano não tenha sido sua glória. E dizer que **agora** eu estou realmente bonita não ajuda.

A quem eu quero enganar? O problema, apesar de tudo, é comigo, de novo!

- Não, você não fez nada de errado! – eu posso omitir certas partes. A maior parcela de culpa é minha. – É só que eu não estou acostumada com esse tipo de coisa...

- Se você diz. – ele acabou de fazer um biquinho?

Ele acabou de fazer um biquinho, e cruzar os braços?

Ele acabou de fazer um biquinho, cruzar os braços e bufar?

Vá para o bar, Katie! Vá para o bar.

Tentei fazer um sinal para Alicia, mas ela nem ao menos reparou que eu estivera de pé por uns três minutos. E, pelo que me parece, aquele papo de 'eu te acompanho' foi a maior furada em que eu já caí. Como se ela fosse deixar o Luc-eu-trabalho-no-Ministério-francês e fosse vir comigo tomar um uísque de fogo.

É.

Me encaminhei até o balcão marmóreo (trabalhar como redatora realmente melhora seu vocabulário, nunca tinha reparado), sentei no único banco vazio e encarei o barman... Que não deve nem ao menos ter terminado Hogwarts, porque se esse pivete tem mais de dezessete anos, eu vou me chutar. Bem forte. E na bunda.

Apesar de ser bem esquisito, se chutar na bunda. Anatomicamente falando.

- O que você vai querer? – a voz dele era fina, mas não tão fina. Era muito diferente.

E, sério, será que ele tem permissão para trabalhar em um bar? Não seria a primeira vez que empregam menores ilegalmente.

- Hum... – eu me remexi na minha cadeira, desconfortável, quando ele levantou as sobrancelhas. O garoto fica me olhando como se eu tivesse feito alguma coisa errada! – O que você sugere?

E essa foi aparentemente a pergunta mágica. Porque eu nunca vi os olhos de alguém brilharem tanto assim de felicidade – talvez só os de Fred e George, quando encontravam um sonserino vagando sozinho, distraidamente, pelos corredores de Hogwarts. De qualquer jeito, o garoto agora meio que escaneava meu rosto com um olhar duvidoso, mantendo seus braços finos e infantis cruzados.

Hey! Talvez ele seja um vampiro! Eu sei que eles envelhecem, mas é muito devagar mesmo. Apesar de que não deve ser tão recomendável para um vampiro trabalhar num lugar tão movimentado e com tantos pescoços a mostra assim.

- Bem, - a vozinha dele ia me trazendo à realidade aos poucos. -, eu sei que cerveja amanteigada está fora de questão, porque até mesmo aquela da edição especial, com maior porcentagem alcoólica, é muito leve. E hidromel me parece adocicado demais, apesar de ser a melhor se você quiser ficar bêbada rápido e sem perceber... Você não tem cara de quem toma quentão, é... Sinceramente, acho que no seu caso não tem nada mais direto que uísque de fogo.

- Por quê? – eu perguntei sem rodeios. – Quer dizer, _no meu caso_ não teria nada mais _direto_?

- Eu vi você numa das mesinhas do Turbo Dating, e pela sua cara seu dia também não deve ter sido muito bom. Na verdade, me parece que faz um tempo que você não se livra dessa tensão. – ele deu de ombros, com um sorriso ao ver que eu ficara boquiaberta. Quer dizer, é a qüinquagésima pessoa a me falar que eu ando tensa! – Então, algo que seja forte, para te fazer esquecer tudo isso com um gole, e só para garantir, te fazer ter uma desculpa para ficar em casa amanhã pelo resto do dia? Uísque de fogo faz esse trabalho muito bem. E você está com sorte, chegou hoje mesmo um estoque particularmente novo que é mais... Digamos que é mais quente.

Cara, como esse pivete fala! Apesar de que eu não tenho tanta certeza se posso chamá-lo de pivete agora.

- Pode ser.

Ele se virou para buscar a bebida, abrindo um alçapão no chão por onde desceu por uma escadinha estreita. E eu estou sozinha. De novo. Talvez eu devesse ter ficado em casa, escrevendo sobre a entrevista com Nicholas de Mimsy Porpington e tentando fazê-la ficar mais... Aceitável.

Deitei em cima dos meus braços cruzados, de forma a evitar que eu olhasse para as pessoas. Eu tenho a impressão de que qualquer um que me olha nota o quão patética eu sou. É sério, a coisa toda de que eu transmito uma atmosfera de perdedora e que faz todos perceberem que eu não deveria estar aqui, nesse banquinho de bar, mas sim ali, com o resto daqueles que não arranjam um encontro do modo convencional. Quem sabe o lugar mais apropriado não fosse o St. Mungus, onde meu caso poderia ser estudado e teorias criadas sobre como **não** agir caso você seja um caso perdido. Perdido, porque se até sua amiga maluca consegue encontros todas as semanas, um caso ganho é o que você não é.

E será que ninguém compreende que, apesar de ser um restaurante, e ser obviamente público, não é necessário gritar enquanto se está dentro dele? Quer dizer, eu tenho certeza que um garçom solidário poderia atender qualquer um daqui, sem muito atraso e sem a coisa toda do escândalo.

É só impressão ou o barulho está aumentando? E parece que mais da metade do restaurante está se juntando a tudo isso. Babacas. Babacas no cio, isso é que são. Um bando de gente com mentalidade de adolescentes, que ficam empolgados com qualquer gritaria à toa, e logo querem se juntar a ela.

- Ah, não. – eu escutei a voz do barman e levantei a cabeça. Ele parecia quase temeroso. – Não hoje!

- "Não hoje", o quê? – eu perguntei, enquanto o via colocar um copo a minha frente e enchê-lo até a borda de maneira quase frenética.

Qual o problema do mundo hoje? Esse cara não estava tendo mini-pufosos até agora de pouco, enquanto analisava minha panaquice? Porque ele não pode continuar a tê-los, ao invés de começar a sentir a vontade de participar da algazarra? Ou então, se ele estiver pensando que tudo isso é uma idiotice, porque ele não pode se focar em simplesmente apontar meus defeitos? Era muito mais interessante do que uísque de fogo escorrendo pelo balcão e indo parar em cima de mim.

Peguei a varinha e, com um gesto rápido, aspirei toda a bebida que se espalhara. Voltei a encará-lo, que fez um movimento de cabeça em agradecimento.

- _Eles_. – ele me respondeu, apontando para a porta de entrada.

E lá estavam, sem os uniformes ou as vassouras, mas claramente fáceis de se distinguir, os jogadores do Puddlemere United. Isso explicava toda a multidão que se amontoava ao redor deles com guardanapos e penas arranjadas sabe-se lá de onde. E também o barulho. E os babacas no cio.

- Oh. – eu soltei. Voltei a encarar o barman – eu ainda não sei o nome dele, isso me irrita. – E qual é o problema?

- Eles sempre chegam depois dos jogos que eles ganham, sabe? E causam toda essa comoção, e atrapalham todo mundo no restaurante! E então se dirigem pra cá, para o bar, e eu não consigo descansar por dois segundos, porque eles _não param de beber_! – um suspiro profundo.

- Certo, então você está irritado porque eles gastam dinheiro e acabam com o estoque? – isso deveria ser ruim? Quer dizer, eles devem gostar daqui, e devem fazer a maior propaganda do lugar, e devem atrair um monte de gente! Isso nunca é ruim, é?

- Não! – ele parece ofendido. – Claro que não! Eu até agradeço, porque isto traz muito lucro. Mas o Philipe, que é aquele ali, o loiro, sim? Bem, ele sempre acaba ficando até a hora de fecharmos. E sempre está bêbado, e necessitando de 'cuidados' especiais. Como um banho. E quem é que sempre acaba tendo que arrumar um jeito daquele paspalho partir em segurança... ?

E então eu comecei a rir. A rir muito. E nem tem um motivo muito bom pra eu estar fazendo isso.

- Isso, ria!

- Desculpa! É só que... Bom, 'cuidados' especiais?

- É! Eu não posso deixá-lo ao relento na rua, porque caso ele seja reconhecido por algum torcedor de um time rival, ou mesmo do time que perdeu a última partida contra eles... Ele já foi azarado uma vez. E eu tive que cuidar disso e ainda recebi a maior bronca do capitão do time, por não ter previsto o acontecimento e azarado os atacantes de volta. Isso fez com que eles não aparecessem por aqui durante semanas! E aquele capitão é realmente uma delícia, então você tem que compreender o que eu digo quando afirmo que fui eu quem mais perdeu com a história.

Caramba, como ele fala rápido! Mas pelo menos isso me fez compreender o que havia de tão esquisito na voz dele. Ele tenta deixá-la mais fina, porque quer que ela se pareça com uma voz de mulher. Ele é gay! E tem uma paixão esquisita pelo capitão do Puddlemere, pelo que me parece.

- O capitão do Puddlemere é uma delícia? – eu perguntei, em um tom divertido.

- Bom, eu não diria uma delícia, mas não é de se jogar fora.

Oh. Merda.

Isso não tem nada daquela voz de falsete do barman. É uma voz forte, grossa, e meio baixa, com um sotaque escocês bem presente. E eu me lembro dessa voz. Eu me lembro muito bem dessa voz.

* * *

**N/A:** Eu achei meio curto. Então, por favor, me avisem se quiserem o próximo um pouco maior.


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A:** Sim, sim, eu preciso deixar uma nota no começo. Sei lá por quê. Um tipo de TOC, se quiser.

Enfim. Esse cap não ficou tão grande quanto poderia ter ficado, eu sei. Mas eu não tenho tido tanto tempo assim, e eu quero entregar uma coisa minimamente legível. Sinceramente, prefiro qualidade, e se eu deixasse do jeito que estava... Eu ia apanhar. Muito. (Eu respondo os comentários no final. Assim, quem NÃO comentou, pode simplesmente parar de ler antes da última nota hahahah).

* * *

**Capítulo II** - _"Weyler_"

- Uhn... Oliver? – eu perguntei, me virando devagar para olhá-lo. Eu sei que é ele. Eu não precisava ter me virado, mas ainda assim. – Oliver Wood?

E ali estava. O cara alto, com ombros largos e cabelos castanhos que costumava ser meu capitão no time da Grifinória. E, ai, Merlin!, como os olhos dele brilham! Exatamente como naquele dia em que ganhamos a Taça.

E que momento pra me lembrar disso.

- Katie?! – ele parece bem surpreso. Ah, eu me esqueci. Eu devo estar emanando ondas de babaquice pros quatro cantos desse lugar, e ele com certeza percebeu! Divino. – Katie!

Sabe qual é a coisa mais estranha? Ser arrancada de um banquinho e ir parar com delicadeza nos braços – **bem** mais fortes do que nos tempos de escola – de Oliver Wood. E ele fez isso simplesmente ao me puxar pela cintura! Okay, talvez eu esteja naquele êxtase que você sente quando é abraçada por um cara muito atraente.

- Oliver! – o barman exclamou, num tom que beirava ao excitamento.

Oh, não! Ele me soltou!

- Hey, Carl! – ele cumprimentou o barman. Então esse é o nome dele! Ele não tem cara de Carl. Parece mais, sei lá, Steve. Ou Stuart.

- Então, o que vai ser, garanhão? – é impressão, ou ele mandou uma piscadela para o Oliver? E, garanhão? Qual é!

- Hum... – Oliver se sentou no banco ao meu lado, e eu o acompanhei. Ele lançou um olhar para o meu copo e deu um sorriso. – O mesmo que o dela.

- Certo, capitão! – capitão?!

COMO EU NÃO PERCEBI ISSO ANTES?! Eu... Oh, cara. Isso explica o porque dele ter respondido a minha pergunta daquele jeito. Ele escutou a minha pergunta! Ele deve estar achando que, sei lá, eu estou interessada em saber o quão delicioso ele é. Ele deve achar que eu estou tentando agarrá-lo!

Calma, respire fundo. Eu preciso parecer normal e não atraída pelo corpo dele, como eu estou. Não! Eu não estou atraída pelo corpo dele! Apesar de que ele tem um corpo muito, sabe, interessante, e muito definido. A barriga dele deve ser maravilhosa. E a pele dele não parece ser áspera, e isso compensaria totalmente o peso dele quando ele estivesse em cima de mim...

Ugh, acho que a Angie estava certa. Eu ando precisando de homem.

- Capitão! – eu exclamei. Merlin, permita que eu não seja uma completa idiota! Permita que eu não transpareça meu interesse naquele corpo! – Quando isso aconteceu?

- Ano passado. Timothy Skottsberg teve que sair do time, já não estava mais tão em forma. E então eu fui o escolhido para ficar com a sua posição. – ele me deu um sorriso. Escutei um barulho de algo sendo fortemente comprimido contra o balcão. Carl havia acabado de colocar um copo na frente dele.

E Carl acabou de me lançar um olhar duvidoso. Isso não é bom... Se tem uma coisa que a gente aprende desde que começa a freqüentar lugares com bebidas é que você não deve irritar o barman. Nunca se sabe o que ele pode colocar no seu copo ao invés de Hidromel. Alicia sabe bem dessas coisas. Ela sempre sabe muito sobre situações do dia-a-dia, principalmente porque ela vivenciou situações desse tipo várias vezes. Algo como aprender errando.

- Katherine! Você escutou a minha pergunta? – ah, aí está! Aquela voz rouca de irritação!

- Sabia que você não precisa usar esse tom quando está fora de campo, _capitão_? Especialmente com gente que não faz parte do time? – o que é pura verdade. Eu não sou mais 'subordinada' dele, ele não precisa falar comigo como quando eu não prestava atenção nos discursos pré-jogos que ele fazia.

- Certo, certo. – eu ri quando ele tomou um gole da bebida com impaciência. – O que eu queria saber é o que você está fazendo ultimamente. Eu não te vejo desde o casamento do George e da Angelina.

- Bom, eu estou trabalhando no Quibler.

Ao escutar isso ele quase se engasgou, enquanto tentava me encarar de forma inquisidora. Eu devia falar que isso não está funcionando. Esse jeito de me olhar, me reprovando ao mesmo tempo que tenta ver se eu sou maluca. Quer dizer, eu estaria sendo apenas uma boa amiga ao avisar que aquilo é ridículo, e não combina com ele.

- Quibler?! – porque todo mundo sempre faz essa cara quando eu digo onde trabalho?

- É! – eu respondi, impaciente. Foi a minha vez de tomar um gole do uísque, e eu senti minha garganta queimar quando o líquido passou por ela.

- Katie... O Quibler?!

- Sim! Caramba, Oliver, não é uma coisa tão ridícula assim. E eu gosto muito mais do que do Prophet. – eu respondi. Ele deu uma risada e balançou negativamente a cabeça.

- Se você diz...

Há! Olha só de onde vem a reprovação! Do cara cujo único objetivo na vida foi ser jogador de quadribol! E isso porque ele tinha as notas mais perfeitas. E, tudo bem, ele se tornou um jogador de quadribol famoso, e que provavelmente ganha bem. Mas isso foi por pura sorte!

- Olha só... – eu comecei, mas fui interrompida.

- WOOD! – uma pessoa, - eu não tenho certeza exatamente do seu gênero -, lançou-se entre mim e Oliver. – Hoje EU vou pagar a primeira rodada!

- Okay, Weyler! – Oliver respondeu, irritado, enquanto tentava fazer com que o outro o largasse.

- O que foi? – Weyler perguntou. É um homem! E daqueles... Fortes. E bonitos. – O que fo... Ah! – ele olhou pra mim, a compreensão se espalhando por seu rosto. – Olá.

- Olá. – eu respondi, enquanto Oliver começava a parecer desesperado.

- Então, o Oliver está te jogando uma cantada barata? Sabe, você sempre pode deixá-lo falando sozinho nessas situações. Geralmente ele está bêbado o suficiente pra não se importar.

_Geralmente ele está bêbado o suficiente pra não se importar_? Eu ri.

- Oh, Merlin! Em que você se transformou nestes anos, Oliver Wood? – eu perguntei, ainda rindo. Ele não ficou muito feliz. – Cantadas baratas? Bebendo tanto que não se importa?

O comentário fez com que ele abrisse um leve sorriso, como se estivesse se divertindo um pouco. Talvez eu consiga fazer as coisas parecerem normais, como no meu quarto ano!

Há, sei! Bom, pelo menos eu não estou mais concentrada no corpo dele.

- Ah, isso é só metade da história! – um outro jogador disse, me puxando de volta para a conversa.

É impressão minha ou eu estou rodeada de marmanjos?

Bom, não é. Impressão, digo. Acho que o time inteiro se juntou nesse bar. O que chega a ser engraçado, porque Carl agora nem tem tempo de atender outras pessoas, ou de lançar olhares malignos para mim. Eles bebem mais rápido do que a Angie – e eu achava que ninguém conseguiria retirar este posto dela.

- Metade da história? – eu perguntei interessada.

- Não há outra metade da história! Inclusive, não há história. – Oliver interrompeu. Ele usou aquele tom ameaçador de novo. Será que ele realmente acredita que isso gera algum efeito?

- Ah, Ollie! E você nunca deixava a gente encostar a boca em cerveja amanteigada direito! – Alicia comentou se referindo as bebidas e aproximando-se da... Bom, parecia uma rodinha, agora. – E agora você simplesmente se entregou para a bebida! – isso fez quase todos rirem. Não tem graça eu sei, mas eu não vou dizer que esses caras só riram porque ela é bonita. Isso iria ferir os sentimentos dela. – Hey, Katie, porque você não me chamou?

Alicia olhou para todos aqueles jogadores, finalmente parando para me encarar. Ah, ela está com aquela cara de tarada! Mas eu acho que não posso culpá-la, uma vez que eu mesma estava até a pouco tempo imaginando coisas pervertidas com o Oliver. E está me lançando um olhar indignado. Psh. Como se eu tivesse culpa! Ela é que decidiu ignorar toda e qualquer ação fora do conjunto 'Angie-Luc'.

Enfim, acho que aquele Luc já era. Mas eu não culpo Alicia. Jogadores de quadribol são muito mais interessantes do que caras que trabalham no Ministério da Magia, de várias formas.

- Alicia! Angelina está aqui com vocês, também? – Oliver cumprimentou-a com um aperto de mão, enquanto procurava Angie pelo bar sem saber que era inútil.

Mas, há!, ele não seu um abraço nela! Se bem que ele só deve ter me abraçado porque ainda me considera tipo a irmã menor dele. Era isso que ele vivia me falando, pelo menos. E faz sentido, se pensarmos que a gente se conhece desde pequenos, e que ele é mais velho e sempre meio que cuidou de mim.

- Ah, não, a Angie não pode acompanhar a gente hoje. – por um momento eu achei que ela ia comentar da coisa toda do _speed dating_. Ah, isso ia dar material para o Oliver me encher pelo resto da noite. Mas desta vez ela ficou quieta. – Hey, você! Será que eu posso me sentar nesse banco? – ela apontou para Philipe, o loiro bebum de que Carl havia me falado.

- Claro. – Philipe respondeu e fez um gesto galanteador.

Oh, céus.

- Obrigada. – ela se sentou, e virou-se para engatar uma conversa com ele.

Oh, céus. Ela não vai passar a noite em casa, isto é certeza. Pelo menos Carl não vai precisar 'cuidar' do Philipe hoje.

- Então, Katie, não é? – Weyler me perguntou. Estava sentado ao lado do Oliver.

- Aham. – eu respondi, pegando meu copo e bebericando um pouco do uísque de fogo.

- De onde você conhece o Wood?

- De Hogwarts. Nós éramos da Grifinória, e ele foi meu capitão por quatro anos. – eu expliquei.

- Você joga quadribol? – ele perguntou, parecendo bem mais interessado agora, enquanto se aproximava um pouco mais.

- Ahn, eu costumava jogar. A Alicia também. – eu fiz um gesto na direção dela.

Ele deu um sorriso de lado.

- Isso explica. – Weyler disse, enquanto a ponta da sua língua perpassava rapidamente seu lábio inferior.

- Isso explica... o que? – eu perguntei, me aproximando mais dele.

Bom, ele está obviamente flertando comigo, é bonito e forte, além de ser um homem, - o que é melhor do que qualquer outro item. E pelo menos agora eu tenho certeza de que preciso aliviar a minha tensão, mesmo. Porque não dar corda?

- Muita coisa. – ele respondeu, mas eu percebi que ele baixou o volume da voz. – Eu posso fazer uma lista detalhada, se você quiser.

Weyler estava totalmente inclinado na minha direção, agora. Se ele quisesse ir cinco centímetros mais para frente, acabaria encontrando minha boca.

- Ah, olha que bonitinho! Weyler realmente acha que vai conseguir a garota. – uma voz zombeteira veio do meu lado esquerdo.

Eu me afastei, rindo, mas sem poder esconder o quanto minhas bochechas ficaram vermelhas. O que eu estou fazendo, afinal? Eu não posso passar a noite com esse cara, isso não sou eu! Isso é o modo Alicia de ser! E eu não quero ser uma cópia da Alicia!

Voltei-me para o meu drinque e para o balcão. Fiz um sinal para o Carl me servir mais uma vez. Eu senti meu coração disparado e minhas mãos geladas. Ah, droga, eu estou nervosa!

- Po, Owen! Olha o que você fez! – escutei Weyler dizer, numa voz risonha.

Eu percebi um olhar em minha direção, atento a minha expressão. E eu tenho certeza de que não é do Weyler. Vi o meu copo cheio novamente e tomei metade de uma vez, tomando coragem para encarar Oliver novamente.

- Hey, você está bem? – ele perguntou, preocupado.

É incrível como ele percebe esse tipo de coisa, quer dizer, quando alguém está abalado. Não que eu esteja realmente abalada, mas enfim. Ele sempre fazia isso nos treinos, depois de dar uma dura em você porque não tinha feito um gol, ou acertado um balaço, ou sequer ter visto o pomo de ouro.

- Estou. Só um pouco cansada. – eu respondi com um sorriso.

- Ótimo. – ele disse, sorrindo também.

Oh, cara. Eu tinha esquecido desse sorriso. É tão... Quente. Pra falar a verdade, o Oliver inteiro expressa calor. Hey, como será que está a bunda dele? Antigamente era bem redonda, e firme...

Ugh! Acho que voltei a ser a pessoa pervertida.

_Pare com isso, Katie!_

- Hey, capitão! – eu chamei, e ele riu. – O que _você_ tem feito da vida? Quer dizer, o que pode ser tão importante que não lhe deu tempo para escrever a uma amiga de infância?

Ah, isso! Mudar de pensamento. Costuma funcionar bem se você quer parar de tentar olhar a bunda dele. Uma técnica inventada por mim e Angelina, quando nós estávamos apreciando a... Parte traseira dele nos treinos, e ele nos surpreendia do nada.

E eu realmente quero saber por que ele não escreveu nada pra mim nesses anos todos. Ele prometeu que escreveria. Por Merlin, ele escreveu para o _George_! Eu sei disso, porque ele mesmo me contou quando eu perguntei se ele sabia algo sobre o Oliver. E, quer dizer, é o _George_! O mesmo George que uma vez colocou uma vomitilha experimental no jantar dele, só para que um treino fosse cancelado! O mesmo George que escondeu as vestes de capitão dele e as trocou por um tutu cor de rosa!

Por que ele está me olhando como se estivesse indignado? Eu é que deveria estar indignada!

- Mas eu escrevi para você! – ele afirmou, com certa raiva no olhar. – Eu te mandei cartas durante um ano inteiro, e **você** nunca as respondeu!

Calma aí. O quê?!

- Claro que não! Eu não recebi carta alguma! – eu retruquei, um pouco mais alto do que eu esperava. O time, mais a Alicia, deram uma breve olhada para nós dois.

Nhá, como se isso fosse tão significativo assim.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – ele perguntou aparentemente mais calmo. Acho que ele não percebeu que estavam nos encarando.

- Eu quero dizer que nenhuma coruja me trouxe pergaminho algum assinado pela sua pessoa. – eu respondi, como se explicasse as coisas para uma criança. Eu ainda estou irritada, droga!

- Mas eu pedi o seu endereço para o seu pai, quando encontrei com ele no Beco Diag... – ele pareceu perceber o que acontecera no mesmo momento que eu.

Oh, Merlin.

Será que ninguém nunca aprende que NÃO SE DEVE PERGUNTAR NENHUM ENDEREÇO AO MEU PAI?! Quer dizer, ele sempre esquece alguma letra, ou troca algum número, ou fala o nome de uma rua completamente diferente! E o Oliver o conhece tempo o bastante para saber disso, afinal, o cara é PADRINHO DELE!

- Oliver! – eu disse num tom reprovador.

- Eu... Eu esqueci, desculpa! – ele retrucou, um sorriso brotando nos lábios.

- Oliver! Você deveria ter pedido a minha mãe, ou ao meu irmão! – movi as mãos com impaciência. – Ou ao George! Ele tem meu endereço, você sabe que ele tem, ele é um dos meus melhores amigos! Ou à mim, no casamento dele!

- Eu sei, eu sei! – ele continuava a sorrir daquele jeito caloroso.

Hum, ele tem uma boca bem apetitosa... NÃO! Pare com isso agora! Você está irritada com ele!

Pervertida, pervertida, pervertida, pervertida, pervertida, pervertida... Se bem que é só um sorriso. Um sorriso pode ser caloroso, e não ter nada a ver com os lábios serem completamente beijáveis.

É.

- Mas você poderia ter mandado alguma coisa para mim também. – ele comentou, sem me encarar.

- É claro que eu não podia! – ele me olhou indignado de novo. Ah, por Merlin! – Você tinha acabado de se mudar, e não sabia seu endereço de cor ainda! E eu não sabia, até pouco tempo atrás, que você mantinha ligações com a Angie e o George para pedi-lo.

Sinceramente, eu nunca compreendi bem essas pessoas que esquecem alguns fatos simples e necessários e que acabam acusando os outros de cometerem erros terríveis. Na verdade, a culpa é toda delas!

Passei a mão pelo meu cabelo e terminei minha bebida.

- Kates, o que você acha de me passar o seu endereço agora? – ele pediu, rindo. – Sabe, considerando que você seja uma fonte confiável.

Eu ri também, mais por estar contagiada pelo riso dele do que pelo comentário em si.

Quem liga?

- Okay. – peguei um guardanapo a minha frente e uma pena que eu sempre levo na minha bolsa. Afinal, eu tenho que ser precavida, vai que uma notícia importante acontece enquanto eu estou, sei lá, tomando um café?

Escrevi meu endereço e entreguei o guardanapo a ele, que por sua vez o guardou no bolso de trás da calça. Ah, ele ainda tem uma bunda perfeita...

Oh, céus. Eu sou totalmente um caso perdido.

E então, enquanto eu continuava a olhar para a parte de trás dele, aconteceu uma coisa estranha. Ou quase estranha, comparando a maneira que esta noite tem saído. Alicia se levantou rapidamente, parecendo um pouco alarmada. As faces coradas de uma forma que eu já tinha visto vezes sem conta, enquanto ela se apressava em procurar na bolsa algum dinheiro para deixar no balcão como pagamento. Quando finalmente fez isso, ela me encarou com um sorriso enorme estampando sua face. Philipe estava ao lado dela, parecendo tão empolgado quanto ela.

- Katie, eu vou indo. – ela sussurrou no meu ouvido. – Eu falo com você amanhã, certo?

- Ah, Alicia! – eu murmurei em resposta. – Você vai me deixar sozinha com esses, -- eu fiz um gesto em direção aos rapazes que bebiam sem ter percebido o súbito movimento ao lado deles. -, caras?

- Não! – ela disse, parecendo autenticamente surpresa. – Eu vou te deixar com o Oliver!

E então ela puxou a mão do Philipe e foi quase correndo pegar seu casaco.

Que maravilha.

- Bom, pelo menos o Carl não vai ter que cuidar daquele ali hoje. – eu escutei Oliver comentar, enquanto os via sair pela porta.

* * *

Acho que eu nunca tinha visto alguém tão bêbado assim na minha vida. Aquele Weyler não consegue ficar de pé! Oliver está tentando ajudá-lo ao menos a ficar parado, para que ele possa levá-lo embora. Acho que, do grupo todo, eu e ele somos os únicos que estão semi-sóbrios.

Eu tenho certeza de que, se não tivesse encontrado ele hoje, provavelmente eu estaria na mesma situação do Walter. Mas enfim.

Alicia já tinha ido embora fazia meia hora, e com aquele Philipe. Este último, segundo o que Carl me confidenciou após perceber que eu e o Oliver não tínhamos nada de mais, tinha saído são dali pela primeira vez em muito tempo.

- WEYLER! Eu disse para ficar sentado no banquinho! _Sen-ta-do_! – Oliver disse, enquanto observava o Weyler se estirar no chão.

- Mas... ele roda. E fica mindando eu ver o chin. – Weyler disse, a voz pastosa e a língua um pouco presa.

Eu ri, enquanto via Oliver partir para uma outra tentativa em deixá-lo sentado por alguns segundos, suficientes para que ele pudesse encontrar sua varinha. Aparentemente deixá-lo no chão só faria com que ele dormisse e fosse impossível de ser levado até a própria casa. Acho que ninguém sabia onde ele morava.

- Ollie, você quer ajuda? – eu finalmente perguntei.

Eu não acho que nenhum dos outros vai parar de beber para tentar fazer o companheiro de time ficar parado. Eles estão se divertindo demais com a situação para isso.

- Certo, Kates. – ele concordou. Kates? **Kates**?! Psh. – Você acha que consegue segurá-lo tempo suficiente até eu...

- KATIE! – uh-oh. Weyler gritou o meu nome. – CARAMBA! VOSHÊ É MUITCHO LINTCHA!

- Ah, jura? Sabe, você pode falar baixinho, eu te escuto! – ai, caramba! Metade do restaurante está olhando pra gente agora! Não que seja muita gente, já que é de madrugada, quase, e todo mundo está no bar, mas bom.

- Voshê é lintcha. Quer vishitar meu apaaaaartimanto? – hum.

- Seu o quê?! – eu o segurei pelas costas após fazer um gesto de concordância para Oliver, tentando segurá-lo para não cair.

- Meu apaaartimanto. É muitcho bonito. Tem aquele lugar pra ver... o céeeeu.

- Ah, sério? – olhei para Oliver. Ele continuava procurando a varinha. – Bom, quem sabe outro dia.

- Nãaao, mas eu tchenho a chave! A gentche pode ir agora.

E então Oliver retirou minhas mãos das costas dele e passou um dos braços do coitado pelo pescoço.

- Acho que eu consigo ir assim.

- Sai, Wud! Eu vou levar a Katshie pro meu apartimanto! – oh, cara.

- Weyler, você não vai levar a... – Oliver começou, mas Weyler conseguiu se desvencilhar dele e se manter de pé, enquanto tentava traçar uma linha reta com o olhar em minha direção.

- Vou shin! – Weyler afirmou, fazendo biquinho e andando feito um... Bom, feito um bêbado, em minha direção.

Isso só serve pra demonstrar o quão panaca eu sou. Eu só consigo atrair um bêbado! Que glória há nisso? Hein? Hein?!

Ugh. Acho que vou ter que ir com eles.

- É, vai sim. – eu concordei, recebendo um olhar surpreso do meu ex-capitão.

- Katherine, você não precisa fazer isso. – ele só usa meu nome assim quando está falando sério.

- Bom, eu não me importo. – eu comentei, enquanto Weyler mantinha seus passos vacilantes. – Além do mais, que mal pode haver? Eu vou estar com você, não é?

Ele riu, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

* * *

**N/A: **Certo, certo! Vamos aos comentários! (Wow. Mudança drástica, não é? Geralmente eu fico meia hora escrevendo coisas random. Como agora).

**Miss Black Girl: **ashuas Pode me chamar de Juh, sim! Ah, brigada, mesmo! Eu concordo. Faltam umas fics boas dos dois em português. hahaha Eu vou tentar postar o mais rápido possível - que não é tão rápido assim, pelo visto. Mas, não desanime! Eu não vou abandonar a fic. uashuashusah E, bom, eu vou tentar deixar os caps bem maiores, é mais proveitoso. Beijoos, obriga, de novo!

**lilybraun: **É, tem vezes que a gente sofre procurando uma fic qualificada. asuhasuhsa E casais alternativos também são bem difíceis de se ver - mas são mais interessante, acho. Obrigada! asuhasuahsuahs

Não, eu não sei responder comentários. Preciso melhorar isto, certeza.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III-** _"Sleepover"_

Ah, claro, que mal pode haver?

Muito óbvio que uma perdedora, seu ex-capitão e um bêbado jamais poderiam causar problemas. Quer dizer, nunca que a perdedora iria tropeçar _durante_ a aparatação, e nunca que o seu ex-capitão iria mudar o endereço do bêbado para o endereço da perdedora – porque era a única coisa em que ele poderia transformar a frase de surpresa que fizera ao ver uma perdedora vir em sua direção, enquanto ele estava no meio da aparatação em si.

Deu pra entender? Eu não acho que esteja muito bem. Quer dizer, foi chegar na soleira de casa pra eu cair em cima de um dos vasos que tem por lá. E o Weyler caiu em cima de mim.

Não que ele tenha achado isso ruim. Quer dizer, ele está tentando passar a mão pelo meu corpo. Só que ao invés de pegar, sei lá, o meu peito, ele fica pegando a minha bochecha.

Odeio bêbados com visão turva.

- Katie! Você está bem? – escutei uma voz dizer. – Sai pra lá, Weyler!

Senti o peso em cima de mim diminuir, e percebi que o Oliver tinha empurrado o bêbado para o lado. Agora ele está no chão.

- Estou, acho. – eu respondi, me levantando.

- Ótimo. – ele disse, parecendo aliviado. Ou talvez seja só impressão, e ele esteja é irritado porque eu não bati minha cabeça e morri.

Nunca fui boa em ler o rosto das pessoas.

- É. – eu concordei.

- Certo. Então, estamos na sua casa. – ele disse, olhando a porta de madeira com o número 13 em metal dourado. – Bom, um problema a menos. Agora você não vai ter desculpa para levar o Weyler comigo.

Que engraçado, ele está sorrindo como se soubesse de algo que eu não sei. Ou melhor, como se tivesse ganhado de mim no Snap Explosivo.

E então eu percebi.

Eu não tropecei sozinha durante a aparatação. Não, Oliver Wood havia feito com que eu quase caísse para que ele pudesse fingir que ele tinha falado o endereço errado sem querer, para que eu não fosse com ele levar o Weyler até a casa dele!

Qual a impressão que ele tem de mim? Ele acha que se eu for até a casa do Weyler eu vou realmente aceitar o pedido dele e _ficar por lá_?

Por isso, eu dei um tapa nele. Quer dizer, não na cara, porque ele é alto, mas no braço. E fez barulho. E eu sei que doeu, porque ele fez uma careta.

- Oliver Wood! – eu ainda não acredito que ele acha que eu iria querer passar a noite com um bêbado!

- Ai! – ele exclamou, antes de afastar um pouco de mim e quase tropeçar no embrulho que era o Weyler. – Hey!

- Shush! Você vai acordar o prédio inteiro! – eu disse, mas ele não me escutou. Não, ele se abaixou e virou o Weyler de barriga para cima.

- Ah, ótimo, ele está dormindo. – ele me olhou feio. – Você se lembra do endereço dele?

Oh, claro que sim, Oliver, porque no momento em que ele balbuciava o endereço eu **não** estava **mesmo** tentando segurá-lo pra que ele não caísse, não é?

- Não. – eu nunca vou expressar totalmente os meus pensamentos.

- Ótimo, nem eu! – ele passou a mão pelos cabelos.

Hum, isso é meio sexy.

Oh, Merlin, me _ajude_.

Certo. Pense em outra coisa. Tipo em como resolver essa situação. Os dois não podem ficar aqui, no meio do corredor, certo? Certo. Especialmente porque os dois são gostosos e seriam levados pela Marly, do segundo andar, antes que pudessem perceber o que estava acontecendo.

Só que eu moro no décimo primeiro andar, - que é o último andar -, e portanto, a probabilidade da Marly aparecer por aqui de madrugada é, assim, nula.

Mas enfim.

- Por que você não deixa ele aqui? O meu sofá é meio macio. – eu disse, começando a abrir a porta. – E você não está tão ruim, está?

- Não, mas nem pensar que eu vou te deixar sozinha com este... – ele olhou para o colega de time. –... tarado.

Ah, faça-me o favor!

- Bom, então você fica aqui também! – olha! Eu realmente falei alguma coisa que eu pensei, antes de pensar direito!

Isso não parece promissor...

Especialmente porque o Oliver arregalou os olhos pra mim como se eu fosse maluca. Por que eu tenho a impressão de que ele faz muito disso?

Ah, não! Ele deve estar pensando que eu estou querendo que ele passe a noite comigo! Principalmente porque eu já falei que o Weyler vai ficar no sofá, e onde mais ele ficaria a não ser na minha cama, uma vez que eu não tenho outro quarto?

Bom, eu até _tenho_ outro quarto, mas ele está meio que ocupado com as caixas das quais eu não me livrei depois da mudança. E, tá, eu poderia transfigurá-las em uma cama, mas, oi?, até parece que eu estou em condições de fazer isso!

Se bem que o Oliver não conhece o meu apartamento, então não tem como ele achar que vai dormir na minha cama.

ENTÃO QUAL É A DOS OLHOS?

- Você tem certeza de que quer dois caras, um deles completamente bêbado, no seu apartamento? – ele perguntou, agora voltando a ser uma pessoa com olhos normais.

- Não. – eu respondi. Porque eu realmente tenho que considerar: se o Weyler vomitar pelo meu banheiro amanhã de manhã eu não vou ficar feliz. Nhá! – Mas, e daí? Eu acho que não vai ter problema nenhum, especialmente porque eu sei lidar muito bem com uma varinha!

Certo. Por que ele está rindo?

- Katie! Mas serão _duas_ varinhas! – ele finalmente conseguiu dizer. – Você dá conta?

Okay, quê?! Do que esse...

- OLIVER! – eu bati nele, dessa vez bem mais forte. – VOCÊ...

- Shush! Os vizinhos vão acordar! – ele disse, ainda rindo.

Eu não acredito que ele fez isso comigo! Essa coisa do duplo sentido! Isso só me deixa mais... Sem reação. Porque o Oliver que eu conheci nunca faria isso. Quer dizer, ele era muito concentrado em quadribol, e em brigar com a gente quando ninguém prestava atenção nos discursos, e defender as garotas do time se algum idiota viesse tentar alguma coisa.

- Cale a boca, seu... Seu... Ugh! – eu bati nele de novo.

Mas eu nem sei se adianta. Ele nem está se afastando de mim! E só fica rindo!

Quer saber? Tá bom. Ele quer brincar? Então, vamos brincar!

- Você sabe que a única varinha que eu quero, - eu dei um sorriso de lado. Tomara que eu não esteja alcoolizada demais pra fazer isso. -, é a sua.

Há! Ele engasgou com a risada!

- Oquê-huh-você-varinha-REPETE? – e agora ele está totalmente desesperado.

- Eu só quero a sua varinha, Oliver.

Merlin, não me faça rir! Por favor!

Ele ficou pálido, e piscou várias vezes. Ele fica muito bonito assim, todo desentendido.

- Katherine...

- Eu sempre quis, sabe? Quer dizer, a sua varinha. - eu acho que isso quase o fez se engasgar de novo. – Desde Hogwarts. Mas, não se preocupe. Sempre foi uma coisa mais física do que emocional.

- O que você está querendo me dizer, Katherine? – a respiração dele está totalmente desequilibrada.

Eu sei disso porque o peito dele não para de subir e descer em intervalos não-regulares.

Incrivelmente isso também o deixa bem... Legal. Ai, eu não pensei nisso! Se bem que esta foi a coisa mais razoável que eu pensei sobre ele.

Concentre-se!

- O que eu quero dizer, - agora, passe por cima do Weyler, isso. Continue, você está indo muito bem. -, é que eu quero, - pronto, Katie, você está frente a frente com ele. -, a sua varinha, - certo. Muito auto controle nesse momento. Você só precisa colocar sua mão no bolso da calça dele. – agora.

Então, antes que ele pudesse se desvencilhar de mim, eu puxei a varinha dele. A varinha normal, não... A outra. A que ele usa pra feitiços. Que ele comprou do Olivaras.

Enfim.

E comecei a rir.

- Katherine Ann Bell! – ele puxou a varinha da minha mão!

Bom, foi meio engraçado. Eu dei uma risada e eu geralmente não dou risadas assim, do nada.

Enfim.

Eu me afastei e abri a porta de casa.

- Seus músculos agüentam, ou você precisa de uma ajuda com ele? – eu perguntei, apontando pro corpo estendido do Weyler.

Aliás, ele está simplesmente babando no meu corredor. E não é uma quantidade de baba normal, que toda pessoa às vezes vê no travesseiro e tudo o mais; é realmente uma pocinha de baba!

Ugh. Legal.

- Bell! – Oliver exclamou, realmente irritado. Os olhos dele estão com aquele olhar maligno como quando ele lançou uma goles na cabeça do Flint, durante um jogo.

Isso nunca é bom.

- Wood!

Quer dizer, eu preciso falar alguma coisa. Ele não pode ficar me chamando pelo sobrenome assim.

- O que você acabou de fazer é completamente... – ele começou, mas suspirou e fechou os olhos. Bom saber que erguer as sobrancelhas para ele tem esse efeito. – Eu consigo levá-lo até lá dentro.

- Ótimo.

E agora Oliver está colocando o bêbado no sofá enquanto eu procuro um cobertor pra cada um. É tão engraçado vê-lo tentar colocar o bêbado no sofá de uma maneira confortável! E meio legal, também. Mas o Oliver sempre foi assim. Ele sempre cuidou de todo mundo do time, quase como um pai quase da nossa idade. Isso porque o Oliver sempre soube ajudar a gente, mesmo com os sermões e os discursos de 'morra tentando'.

Bom, eu preciso dos cobertores. Segunda gaveta de cima pra baixo, ou terceira gaveta de baixo pra cima? Hum, nenhuma das duas, Katie; você não guarda cobertores em gavetas da cozinha, você os guarda no seu armário, no seu quarto.

Ah! Aqui!

- Toma. – eu disse, voltando pra sala e entregando os cobertores para o Oliver. – Um para você, e um para ele.

- Obrigado. – ele agradeceu, ainda um pouco irritado.

Maravilha. Agora eu tenho um cara realmente gostoso bravo comigo por conta de uma brincadeira.

- Oliver... – eu chamei, vendo ele cobrir o companheiro de time. – Oliver, você vai ficar bravo comigo por conta daquilo?

E foi então que outra coisa estranha aconteceu.

Ele suspirou e fechou os olhos, de novo. O Oliver que eu conhecia não fazia isso tantas vezes em uma noite!

- Não, Katie. Eu... – ele abriu os olhos, dando um meio sorriso. – Onde eu vou dormir?

Ah. Certo.

- Uh... Temos um problema quanto a isso... – eu passei uma mão pelos meus cabelos. Eu ando fazendo muito disso esta noite também.

- Um problema?

Ele cruzou os braços, me encarando sem expressão alguma. E Oliver Wood te encarando sem expressão é muito ruim.

Muito ruim mesmo. Especialmente pra quem nunca foi muito boa em ler as emoções nos rostos das pessoas.

- É. – é melhor eu falar isso de uma vez. Tipo quando a gente tem que tomar Esquelesce, e é melhor tomar de um gole só. – Eu não tenho outro lugar pra você dormir. E a não ser que você se sinta atraído a transfigurar umas caixas em uma cama, eu não tenho uma pra te oferecer.

- Você está me dizendo que eu vou ter que dormir no chão? – droga. Ele continua neutro!

-Bem, você pode ir para sua casa, se achar muito ruim...

O que é pura verdade. Ele nem precisava estar aqui, pra começo de conversa.

- Eu não vou para a minha casa agora, Katherine. – ahá! Aí está! O tom mandão de novo! – Você não tem um edredom, ou um saco de dormir?

E agora eu fiquei com pena dele. Porque ele está sendo tão legal e tão amigável!

E eu não tenho um saco de dormir.

- Eu devo ter mais um edredom sobrando, mas definitivamente nenhum saco de dormir. – ele revirou os olhos! – Hey! Por que você não tranfisgura as caixas, então?

- Eu não acho que eu esteja em condições de tranfigurar caixas de papelão em uma cama decente. – ele respondeu.

Engraçado. Ele não parece estar em mal estado. Quer dizer, se ele consegue pensar em frases de duplo sentido deveria conseguir transfigurar caixas.

Mas se eu consigo fazer brincadeiras pervertidas, eu deveria conseguir transfigurar as caixas também.

Huh.

- Estamos em um impasse? – eu perguntei, fingindo seriedade.

- Certamente. – ele respondeu no mesmo tom grave de sempre. Quer dizer...

Bom. Concentrando-se, Katie!

- E se a gente forrasse o chão com edredons? – eu sugeri.

- Quantos edredons você tem aí?

É. Esse é outro problema.

- Além desse que você está segurando?

- Claro. – ele concordou, revirando os olhos.

- Só o que eu uso...

- Katherine, como você consegue sobreviver ao inverno? – ele perguntou acusadoramente.

- Cala a boca, Wood. – eu disse. Acabei de perceber que sempre quero ter a última palavra em tudo. Deve ser algum tipo de complexo. – Três cobertores são mais do que eficientes para uma pessoa!

- Num frio de dez graus abaixo de zero? – idiota, porque você tem que ter RAZÃO?

Quer dizer, em noites não tão geladas de inverno três edredons são suficientes. Mas eu já passei muito frio, algumas vezes. E eu sei que deveria ter comprado outros há muito tempo, mas eu nunca tenho um período livre pra sair e fazer isso.

Tá, na verdade eu tenho. Mas eu acabo preenchendo eles de forma bem mais interessantes, e divertidas. Tipo, comprando comida.

- Olha só, se você não quiser dormir no chão você pode...

- Eu não vou para casa, Katie. – ele me interrompeu. E então me encarou preocupado. – A não ser que você queira.

E, sabe o que é estranho? Eu poderia dizer para ele ir embora. Que ele não precisava dormir ali, no chão, por estar preocupado com o tipo de coisa que eu poderia fazer com o Weyler, ou sei lá. Eu poderia despachá-lo, e eu sei que ele iria.

Mas isso é tão incabível, tão ridículo! Mais ridículo do que ele estar considerando dormir no chão da sala.

- Eu não quero que você vá embora! – eu exclamei. Bem mais alto do que eu esperava.

De verdade, eu quase gritei! E tenho plena certeza de que meus olhos estão arregalados. Não é engraçado, como a gente quase nunca percebe as nossas verdadeiras reações a algumas coisas? Eu nunca diria que estava chocada com o que ele acabou de me dizer.

- Huh... – eu limpei minha garganta e disse mais calma, agora: - Como a gente vai fazer pra resolver isso?

Ele parecia um pouco chocado, ainda. Isso não é bom. Quer dizer, eu já chamei o cara de 'capitão delícia', já fiz uma brincadeira um tanto quanto significativa e agora eu estou insistindo para ele ficar.

Ele deve achar que eu sou uma perseguidora.

- Eu... Katie... – ele tornou a voz mais doce, agora.

A voz que eu só escutei uma vez, quando nós dois estávamos na sala comunal numa madrugada de véspera de Natal engolindo o que havíamos roubado das cozinhas. Eu estava me sentindo meio depressiva porque meus pais preferiram me deixar em Hogwarts para fazerem uma viagem de segunda lua de mel – só que era a décima quinta lua de mel deles. E o meu irmão não podia me receber na casa que havia alugado com a namorada – porque qual é o cara que quer ter a irmã menor por perto em um lugar que poderia ser só dele e da tal namorada?

O fato foi que eu estava me sentindo abandonada, – eu tinha 14 anos! Eu podia me sentir deprimida por coisas assim naquela época -, e o Oliver percebeu e disse que nunca me deixaria sozinha.

Mas ele deixou.

- Oliver. Não começa. – eu pedi.

A última coisa que eu preciso agora é de um cara sentindo pena de mim. Ainda mais se este cara for o Oliver.

E eu preciso resolver onde ele vai passar a noite, porque se eu deixá-lo dormir no chão e meu pai descobrir, vai me matar. Papai realmente adora o Oliver, (e eu não tenho certeza se é só por conta dele ser seu afilhado), e eu sei que as conseqüências seriam horríveis para mim.

Só resta uma coisa.

- E se... – eu tentei começar, e ele me olhou em expectativa. – Huh, talvez... Olha, não pense que isso tem algum tipo de segundas intenções!

- O que? – ele perguntou, para me encorajar. Eu acho que ele já sabe o que eu vou pedir.

- Talvez, se dormíssemos na minha cama... – ele me olhou intrigado. Ah, não! – Mas dormir de valete! Nada... Ah, foi uma idéia meio tonta, eu...

- Tudo bem. – ele concordou?

- Você entendeu que...

- Nada pervertido. – ele respondeu, rindo. – Não se preocupe comigo, Kates. Afinal, quem me atacou agora a pouco foi você.

Ugh. Ele com certeza vai me encher por _isto_ o resto da minha vida.

- Cale a boca e me siga. – eu bufei e andei até o meu quarto, escutando a risada abafada dele atrás de mim.

Pelo menos minha cama está arrumada, já que depois que eu acordei decidi fazer algo que prestasse para deixar o cômodo mais... Habitável. O que significa que o resto do quarto também está limpinho. E eu acho que nunca me senti mais agradecida por ter me forçado a fazer isto de manhã.

- Nossa. Você se tornou bem mais organizada depois de Hogwarts. – como é?

- Como assim? – eu perguntei indignada. – Você nunca nem chegou perto do meu dormitório!

- Você vivia deixando suas coisas na sala comunal. – ele respondeu, como um lembrete. E, na verdade, foi mesmo.

Eu nunca fui muito organizada. Minhas coisas sempre estavam espalhadas. Mas eu sempre cuidei bem de tudo, e nada nunca foi realmente perdido! Só algumas penas. E uns pergaminhos. E uma ou duas caixas de sapos de chocolate.

Mas só!

- Caramba, como você se lembra disso? – eu perguntei, enquanto ia separando os travesseiros.

- Não sei. Eu só lembro. – ele respondeu, dando de ombros e indo examinar algumas fotos que eu tinha em um mural.

E isso foi estranho. Não sei se estou achando as coisas estranhas porque estou com uma carga considerável de álcool no meu sangue, ou se é porque elas simplesmente são estranhas.

Só que, desta vez, eu quero dizer que foi estranho porque foi... Normal. Eu me esqueço às vezes o quanto Oliver e eu já fomos próximos. Nossas famílias sempre foram amigas – os pais dele são meus padrinhos, e vice-versa. E isso, de alguma forma, significa que os nossos passados sempre vão estar conectados, e que sempre iremos lembrar de alguns detalhes sobre eles.

- Você já teve cabelo roxo? – ele me perguntou, entre divertido e descrente, apontando para uma das fotos.

- Ah, é. – eu larguei as coberta na cama e fui até lá. – Foi uma matéria do Quibbler.

- Eu quero saber qual era o assunto?

Vejamos: não. Eu não contaria isso pra você nem em um milhão de anos, querido.

- Tintas trouxas para cabelo. – ou talvez eu contaria. – Para ver a eficácia e tudo o mais. Foi muito divertido por um tempo, mas então começou a descolorir e eu tirei tudo.

- Você deve ter histórias interessantes, não é? – ele perguntou, pela primeira vez não me olhando esquisito em relação ao meu trabalho.

E isso me deixou realmente feliz.

- Pode-se dizer que sim. – eu dei um sorriso.

Mas eu me esqueço que sorrir para o Oliver é garantia de receber um sorriso também. E os sorrisos dele são muito tentadores. Tentadores igual a biscoitos da Sra. Weasley recém saídos do forno.

E esta foi uma comparação retardada. Mas meio verdadeira, quando se pensa que o cheiro dos biscoitos é gostoso, e que eles são quentinhos e te preenchem com um calor que beira a felicidade, e também tem um sabor muito bom. Não que eu já tenha provado os lábios do Oliver, eu quis dizer que eles parecem saborosos. E pela quantidade de garotas que vivam atrás dele, ele realmente não deve ter um gosto ruim.

_Vá se trocar, Katie! Pare com pensamentos desse tipo, agora! Ainda mais porque vocês vão estar juntos no mesmo espaço limitado._

Eu vou estar com o Oliver em um espaço limitado. Com o Oliver! Aquele corpo vai estar ao lado do meu! Aquele corpo, que vai liberar ondas de calor até mim!

Isso não vai dar certo. Não, não vai dar certo. A gente não pode fazer isto. Eu vou direto agora falar pra ele que nós não podemos dormir na mesma cama porque eu vou agarrá-lo se isso acontecer.

Não, eu não vou falar isto.

- Eu vou me trocar, e já venho. – ele acenou em concordância, enquanto eu ia até o banheiro do meu quarto (o que eu só posso dar graças a Merlin, porque e se eu passasse pelo corredor e desse de cara com um Weyler acordado?).

Certo. O que eu posso usar? Nada muito pornô, para não dar a impressão de que eu estou pensando em tentar algo. Mas também nada muito confortável, pra não dar a impressão de que eu sou desleixada. Um meio termo, bem simples.

Eu não tenho nada assim! Como eu pude deixar uma coisa dessas acontecer comigo? Desde quando eu divido meus pijamas em sexy e mendigando? Porque estes são os únicos tipos que eu tenho aqui!

Ah! Uma camisola normal! Bom, meio longa demais. E com um decote meio profundo pra uma camisola. Mas definitivamente não dá espaço pra pensamentos não-puritanos.

Agora eu só tenho que voltar até o quarto. Você consegue, Katie. Você não está tão bêbada, não esbarrou em nada, não vai fazer papel de ridícula. Além do mais, pense em quantos Natais vocês passaram assim, de pijamas?

Releve o fato de que seus parentes estavam juntos. Isso não é importante.

Abri a porta devagar, olhando primeiro para onde eu o havia deixado, sem encontrá-lo ali. Percebi então que ele estava tirando o suéter, ou o que quer que fosse aquilo, sentado na cama. E, sabe quando o cara vai retirar a blusa de frio, e a camiseta debaixo vem junto e acaba por subir um pouco, deixando à mostra as costas dele? Com a linha da medula e os músculos aparecendo?

Bem, foi isso que eu vi. E, Merlin, aquilo com certeza é a razão desse lugar ter ficado tão quente de repente.

- Huh, Oliver? – eu disse, para me fazer presente. Quer dizer, eu tenho que tentar desviar meus pensamentos daquele corpo.

- Oi? – ele se virou, ainda arrumando a camiseta que subira. E pareceu meio surpreso, porque arregalou os olhos.

Mas eu devo ter imaginado. Porque foi muito rápido.

- Qual lado da cama você prefere?

Será que tem algum jeito de fazer está pergunta e não dar a ela uma conotação meio romântica?

- Esquerdo.

Uau. Que sorte. Eu prefiro totalmente o direito. Se ele quisesse dormir do lado direito, eu ia penar pra dormir do outro lado. Mas eu ia pode expulsar ele, se eu quisesse. Eu já estou fazendo a boa ação de deixar-lo passar a noite aqui.

Tudo bem que isso me beneficia mais do a ele mesmo.

- Tudo bem. – eu concordei, me enfiando devagar embaixo das cobertas.

Oliver ficou sentado por algum tempo, me olhando como se quisesse me dizer alguma coisa. Ou foi isso que eu achei, já que ele mexeu a boca algumas vezes.

E agora ele entrou debaixo das cobertas também, depois de tirar os sapatos. E eu não sei por que, mas o perfume dele se esparramou pelo ar agora. Um cheiro quente, meio acolhedor.

Foco, Katie! Pense no foco!

- Posso apagar a luz? – perguntei.

- Aham. – ele concordou, deitando a cabeça no travesseiro e virando-se para o meu lado.

Por que ele tem que me olhar? Por que ele simplesmente não pode fechar os olhos? Por quê?!

Calma. Apague as luzes, e não se vire para ele.

Ou se vire, é sua escolha, não é? Meu inconsciente deve me odiar.

Ainda no escuro eu consigo sentir o olhar dele sobre mim. O que me leva a pensar que ele talvez sinta o meu olhar sobre ele. Estranho. Estranhamente comum.

Tá, não tão estranho. É só... Não tem como explicar. Parece meio surreal.

- Boa noite, Oliver. – eu consegui murmurar.

- Boa noite, Katie. – ele disse, antes de me dar um beijo na bochecha e se virar para deitar de costas.

Pelas meias de Merlin, eu não sabia que beijos na bochecha poderiam ser tão... Bons. E nem que podiam causar pequenos choques nos seus poros, como se eles estivessem se esquentando.

Ugh! Só o que me falta agora é sentir arrepios com isso tudo.

E isso só fica mais distante da realidade. Quando eu ia pensar que hoje, dentre todas as outras noites, eu ia encontrar o Oliver? E que ia dormir ao lado dele algumas horas depois?

- Oliver? – isso não pode ser estranho só pra mim. Não pode ser!

- Katie? – eu o senti virando o corpo na minha direção.

- Huh... Você não acha que hoje foi...

É, como é que eu vou falar isso? "Hoje foi esquisito pra você também? Mas foi bom, ao mesmo tempo"?

- Foi... ?

- Diferente. Você não acha que hoje foi diferente?

Agora eu me virei para encará-lo. Droga, eu já me acostumei com a escuridão. Ele também deve ter se acostumado com a escuridão! E agora a gente pode se ver! E estamos perto.

Isso não é bom.

- Diferente como? – ele sorriu intrigado. Aquele sorriso estúpido e quente.

- Não sei! Foi inesperadamente rápido, e nostálgico!

- O que, exatamente? – ele está brincando comigo?

- A gente se encontrar! E eu achava que quando isso acontecesse iria ser ruim pra nós dois, porque íamos ficar desconfortáveis, mas eu não me senti assim, e eu acho que você também não se sentiu assim porque você ficava sorrindo e conversando comigo o tempo todo. E a gente passou por mais coisas esquisitas do que em toda a nossa vida juntos, hoje. Quer dizer, você me fez trazer um bêbado pra minha casa! E me fez virar uma pervertida! E me fez sugerir que a gente dormisse na mesma cama! E está me fazendo...

Uau. Isso foi rápido. Acho que vou dar uns segundos para ele assimilar tudo.

E também, eu não posso dizer que ele está me dando muita vontade de beijá-lo agora, com esse sorriso de quem acha graça em gente desesperada. E com os olhos brilhantes, como da vez em que ele descobriu que ia ser o capitão da Grifinória.

Por que eu fico lembrando desses momentos relacionados à quadribol, e ao Oliver?!

- Eu estou te fazendo... ?

Merda. Ele escutou a última parte.

- Nada. Você não está me fazendo nada. – parabéns, Katherine, sua retardada!

- Não me parece que era isso que você ia dizer. – ele levantou uma sobrancelha!

Ugh, Oliver, vai te ferrar!

- Era. Era sim. – muito coerente, Katherine. – Boa noite.

- Espera, Katie! – eu escutei um suspiro?

Porque, se eu escutei, foi o suspiro com maior conotação sexual da face da Terra.

- Eu entendo o que você quer dizer. – oi? – Sinceramente. Mas eu acho que não podia ser diferente. Quantas vezes nós realmente ficamos desconfortáveis um ao lado do outro?

Verdade. Pura verdade. Eu nunca fiquei realmente envergonhada de contar as coisas para ele, ou de fazer algo idiota na frente dele. Só algumas vezes. Ou quase todas as vezes.

O que importa realmente é que isso não me impediu de ser uma retardada.

- Bom... Eu sei. – olha aí, isso me deixa desconfortável! – Só não sei por que é assim. Como é que a gente nunca... Se... Como é que a gente nunca se envolveu?

Okay, isto saiu rápido demais! Isto não deveria ter saído da minha boca!

- Você nunca deixou que a gente se envolvesse. – ele franziu o cenho, e se apoiou nos cotovelos.

Eu nunca deixei que a gente se envolvesse? Quando foi que ele quis se envolver comigo?

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Katherine, você realmente acha que eu passava todas aquelas noites de sexta com você, na sala comunal, pra te ajudar com Poções? Que todas as vezes que eu te abraçava de repente era por um simples sentimento fraternal? Que ir te cumprimentar todas as manhãs com um beijo, - e somente você, não a Angie ou a Alicia -, era por educação?

Ah. É impressão, ou tudo isso que ele acabou de falar acontecia só em Hogwarts? Quer dizer, eu sei que a gente perdeu muito o contato depois da guerra, mas ainda assim. Por que só Hogwarts?

Hogwarts não pode ter sido o meu ápice. Isto seria muito triste.

Assim como é triste eu não ter percebido que ele gostava de mim na época.

ELE GOSTAVA DE MIM! Se eu soubesse as coisas teriam sido tão diferentes! Eu certamente teria _feito_ alguma coisa, como beijá-lo, ou exigir que ele me contasse a verdade.

Não, eu o beijaria, mesmo.

- Por que você me dava um beijo nos cabelos, por falar nisso, e não no rosto? – parabéns, Katie. Dentre todas as mil e quinhentas perguntas que você poderia perguntar, esta é exatamente a sua escolhida.

- O quê... ? – ele franziu a testa por um segundo, mas logo em seguida balançou negativamente a cabeça. – O cheiro dos seus cabelos. Eu sempre gostei dele, já te disse milhares de vezes.

- Ah. – diga mais alguma coisa, RETARDADA! – Mas... Mas você nunca me contou nada disso!

- Eu não achava que precisa contar. – ele tem que parar de ficar indignado!

- Oliver! Você me conhece! Eu não sou uma boa interpretadora de ações subjetivas!

- Você é sim, Katherine, quando realmente presta atenção. – ele me retrucou? E me chamou de desatenta?

E qual é o do "Katherine"? Eu odeio quando ele me chama assim! Odeio, odeio, odeio! Parece que eu sou culpada de alguma coisa, quando na verdade a culpa está nos dois lados; não necessariamente só no meu, não necessariamente só no dele, nos DOIS lados!

- Hey! Para de bater em mim!

- Para com isso! – eu gritei.

Ou tentei gritar. Minha voz tende a ficar mais baixa quando eu estou irritada, vai entender.

- Parar... – ele se afastou. E desviou do meu tapa! – Com o que, Katherine?

- Para de fazer essas caras indignadas, para de agir como se não soubesse que eu não tenho obrigação de saber uma coisa que você nunca me contou, para de lembrar dos tempos fofos de Hogwarts, - eu preciso acertar um tapa nele! Só unzinho! Esses reflexos idiotas dele. -, E PARA DE ME CHAMAR DE KATHERINE!

- Para você! – quê?

Hey! Ele prendeu o meu pulso! Isso é tão injusto! O Oliver sabe que é mais forte que eu, e que eu não vou conseguir me soltar dele! E eu PRECISO bater nele agora, porque eu estou tão...

Espera.

- Por que eu tenho que parar? EU TENHO QUE PARAR COM O QUE? VOCÊ É TÃO INJUSTO, OLIVER!

Esquece o que eu disse sobre falar baixo quando irritada.

- EU SOU INJUSTO?

- É! PORQUE A CULPA DA GENTE NÃO ESTAR TRANSANDO NESSA CAMA A PELO MENOS TRÊS ANOS NÃO É SÓ MINHA!

Caramba.

Merda, merda, merda.

Por que eu tinha que gritar essa parte?! Com certeza ele ouviu! Ele está até me olhando esquisito, e mais surpreso do que eu já o vi estar, - tipo quando o Harry começou a cair naquele jogo do terceiro ano.

Legal, as minhas memórias com ele sempre vão ter Quadribol no meio?

- Eu achei que aquilo na porta da sua casa tinha sido só uma brincadeira.

O QUÊ?!

- Mas foi! Foi, sim! Olha só, Oliver...

- Você queria estar transando comigo a pelo menos três anos? – okay, quando foi mesmo que a coisa toda se voltou pra este ponto?

- Esse não é o ponto...

- Você queria?

Ah, droga. Agora ele me vem com o sorriso pervertido e quente dele. Assim como o corpo dele. Quer dizer, eu estou o prendendo pela cintura com as minhas pernas, mas reparando bem dá pra perceber o calor que vem dele inteiro. Eu percebi esse calor a noite inteira, por Merlin!

- Eu... Pode ser que sim.

Não! NÃO! Eu não acabei de responder isso!

- Ótimo.

- Ótimo?! Eu te faço uma declaração, - meio pervertida, mas ainda assim uma declaração -, e tudo o que você diz é 'ótimo'?

Idiota, idiota! Por que você tem que ser tão idiota, Katherine? Por quê?!

- Eu quis dizer: "ótimo, porque eu queria a mesma coisa".

Ah, cara. Isso está ficando pervertido.

- Isso me parece bem uma daquelas cantadas baratas... – e este é o momento perfeito pra ficar flertando, não, Katherine?

Ugh. Eu desisto. Não tenho controle sobre mim.

- Se você prefere que eu diga que gostaria de estar com você, em um relacionamento, à muito tempo...

Oi, quê?!

* * *

**N/A:** Sim, eu sei que demorei mais de um mês (ou assim me parece) pra postar. Não vou colocar a culpa em nada (tipo escola, ou similares) além de mim e do meu cérebro que simplesmente não queria fazer nada disso. Eu poderia ter me forçado a escrever alguma coisa, mas daí não ficaria como eu queria que ficasse. Por exemplo, este era pra ser o último capítulo mas, obviamente, não é. É como meu professor de redação me disse uma vez: os personagens vão tomando formas e rumos que nem mesmo os autores imaginam, e é por isso que eu não planejo nada. Eu tenho o começo das fics, e o final eu vou formulando conforme o meu humor - o que nem sempre é a coisa mais esperta a se fazer.

Mas, tudo bem. Aqui está! Finalmente! Alguém ainda lê, ou espera uma atualização disso daqui? Porque, meu caro leitor (eu estou supondo que ao menos uma pessoa esperava ansiosamente pelo cap. Senão, me deixem acreditar que sim), eu atualizei! Com uma nota só no final! Não é tão ruim assim, é?

Tá, parei. Falando mais sério agora, eu realmente odiei o título. Mas isso é só porque eu sou terrível em intitular as coisas (eu não coloco nem o 'assunto' nos e-mails).

Eu respondo os comentários (sim! Eu vi os comentários! *o*) depois, porque eu estou sem tempo - e essa não é uma desculpa, é a verdade. E vou tentar não sumir por tanto tempo.

J.

P.S.: Não tenho beta, o que faz de mim minha própria beta. Eu não reli o capítulo (shame on me!), então podem ter alguns erros por aí. Me avisem se encontrarem pra que eu possa arrumar!


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV –** _"Quiet company"_

Isso é loucura. Loucura não do tipo Dumbledore, que era uma loucura legal e bonitinha; loucura do tipo vamos-tatuar-a-Marca-Negra!

Mas é uma loucura muito mais gostosa.

- É, eu acho que prefiro. – sim, essa foi a minha premiada resposta. Pelo menos não foi tão estúpida.

Eu olhei para ele e Oliver me deu um sorriso, – sim, um dos sorrisos quentes dele -, antes de beijar minha bochecha levemente. Ele tirou as mãos dos meus pulsos e as colocou na minha cintura, me fazendo reparar que eu estava sentada no colo dele agora. Eu coloquei um dos meus braços ao redor do pescoço dele, enquanto com o outro levava minha mão até seus cabelos.

Oliver encostou nossas bocas devagar, tentando cobrir cada milímetro dos meus lábios com os dele. Meus olhos já tinham se fechado bem antes disso, então eu estava refém de todos os outros sentidos que percebiam melhor o perfume dele, e o calor corporal que parecia aumentar de temperatura a cada instante, e a sensação da pele dele com a minha. Ele aprofundou o beijo sem desmanchá-lo, abrindo a boca devagar. O sabor era inexplicável, me lembrava algo doce, mas nada relacionado com biscoitos da senhora Weasley. Quer dizer, os lábios dele são quentes e macios, mas não tem o mesmo gosto.

Ele me empurrou de costas para cama, de modo que ficamos deitados. Oliver passou a marcar minha linha da mandíbula com beijos suaves até chegar ao lóbulo da minha orelha, mordiscando-o levemente. Passei a minha mão do pescoço dele para as costas, puxando-lhe a camiseta. Ainda estava tentando tirá-la quando o senti beijando meu pescoço, pressionando a língua rapidamente em minha pele quando sua boca a encontrava. Uma de suas mãos já há muito passeava pela minha coxa, enquanto a outra servia de apoio para minhas costas.

E a coisa entrou no nível selvagem depois disso. De alguma forma eu consegui arrancar a camiseta dele, e agora partira para leves arranhões em suas costas e pescoço. A mão que antes me servia de apoio viajava por baixo da minha camisola – que eu queria muito ver no chão.

-... cala a boca, George! Katie? Katie, você está b... AH! Katie! Desculpa, eu achava que… Merlin, Isso é embaraçoso! Olha só, a gente já vai... OLIVER?

Claro que Angelina Johnson-Weasley tinha que aparecer!

- É O OLIVER! – George, sempre tão discreto! – KATIE, OLIVER!

Legal, agora ele fica apontando o Oliver como se eu não o tivesse visto antes.

- É, eu sei que é o Oliver! – eu podia ter falado outra coisa, sei lá. EU ESTOU EM CHOQUE!

- E, você sabe que tem um cara no seu sofá? Claro que você sabe! Mas, o que ele está fazendo lá? E ele está bêbado. Vocês iam fazer um ménage?

- GEORGE! – eu gritei, junto com a Angelina. Pelo menos ela deu um tapa nele! – Não, calma. Esta é uma boa pergunta. Vocês iam fazer um ménage?

Tá legal, ninguém tem bom senso.

Peraí, como foi que eles entraram aqui? E por quê vieram até o meu apartamento no meio da noite?

- O QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO FAZENDO AQUI? – eu gritei, puxando minha coberta até o pescoço e quase jogando o Oliver da cama. Não que ele tenha se importado, porque agora ele só faz ficar vermelho. – COMO FOI QUE VOCÊS ENTRARAM?

É uma boa pergunta, porque ninguém pode aparatar dentro da minha casa.

Angelina revirou os olhos e jogou as tranças – é, ela ainda tem isso – para trás dos ombros com um movimento rápido de cabeça. E isso significa o mesmo que 'idiota', no idioma gestual dela.

- A Marly disse que escutou uns barulhos no corredor e viu um cara tirando a varinha da sua mão, com outro caído no chão. – ah, claro! Marly. – Ela nos avisou. E você deu a chave pra gente, lembra?

Ah, é. Que idéia mais inútil.

- Você deu uma chave reserva para eles? – Oliver perguntou, entre o incrédulo e o divertido.

- Hey! Eu precisava de alguém pra ficar com as chaves, e eles moram aqui perto! E eles pareciam as pessoas certas!

- Eles pareciam as pessoas certas? – Oliver arregalou os olhos.

- HEY! – Angelina gritou, sendo seguida por George.

- Sem querer ofender, mas vocês não são lá o que eu chamaria de melhores pessoas para fazer este trabalho, já que isto não era uma emergência. – ótimo, o Oliver se recuperou!

Mas, é a mais pura verdade! Se eles não estivessem aqui agora, quem sabe em que ponto eu e o Oliver não estaríamos? E eu queria tanto estar nesse ponto...

- A culpa foi da nossa informante! – George exclamou, cruzando os braços indignado.

- É, nós achamos que você estava sendo atacada!

- Angie, quando foi que, na minha vida, eu fui atacada? – e então eu sei que ela ia me lembrar daquela coisa do colar quando eu estava no último ano, porque ela recomeçou a puxar as tranças com os dedos. – Fique quieta!

E ela bufou. O que é meio estranho, porque eu realmente achava que ela ia revirar os olhos. É o que Angelina geralmente faz. Mas, quando ela bufou parecia que estava quase... Feliz. Pra falar a verdade, ela e o George estão olhando pra mim e para o Oliver como se nós fossemos uma cesta de Natal da Dedosdemel. Tá, sem todo aquele desejo! Só com os olhinhos brilhantes.

- Quem é aquele cara jogado no seu sofá? – os olhos dela estão brilhando demais. Isso é esquisito!

- Weyler. Companheiro de time do Oliver. – eu respondi, pressentindo que ia ter que explicar toda a história daquela noite já completamente classificada como bizarra.

Especialmente devido às sobrancelhas arqueadas da Angie.

- AQUELE É O WEYLER? – George gritou, os olhos cada vez mais brilhantes. – O mesmo Weyler que ferrou com todo o campeonato daquela vez, com aquelas galinhas e tudo o mais? – há, eu tinha me esquecido disso! Então o Weyler foi o culpado? – E ele está bêbado? – e agora os olhos dele também estão com aquele brilho malévolo.

Isso não é bom! Eu lembro desse olhar em Hogwarts e, mais importante, lembro do que ele significava! Eles têm que ir embora.

- É. Ele ficou bêbado, nós íamos levá-lo para a casa dele, esquecemos o endereço, viemos parar na minha casa, o colocamos no sofá e foi isso, podem ir. – eu disse, me levantando.

George me olhou enquanto dava risadinhas, e Angelina me encarava com o cenho franzido.

- Como é, Bell? – claro que isto veio da minha querida e compreensiva amiga.

- Não tem nenhuma emergência, vocês mesmos viram, então podem ir embora! – e eu realmente devia ter algum tipo de súplica implícita nos meus olhos, ou na minha voz, porque no segundo seguinte eu vi Angelina puxar George pelo braço.

- Mas, Angie!- George parou no meio do meu quarto.

Sabe, ele ainda é muito forte. Mas o que a gente devia esperar de um cara que foi batedor no time da escola, que atualmente tem um time amador junto com os colegas e a família?

- Nem tente, Weasley! – e agora a Angelina lançou os cabelos para trás de novo, mas de forma rápida, como quanto ela ia de encontro com um artilheiro da Sonserina.

- Você sabe que agora também é uma Weasley? Eu poderia te chamar de Weasley se quisesse.

- Não tente me confundir, ruivo! Nós estamos indo. – ela caminhou até a porta, arrastando um George muito emburrado.

Mas não saiu até que, óbvio, tivesse murmurado "Minha casa. Amanhã de tarde. Detalhes". E, óbvio, o Oliver viu. E, óbvio, eu corei muito. Então eu escutei a porta fechar e, depois de uns segundos, a porta da frente fechar também e a chave reserva que eu tinha dado a George e Angelina trancá-la.

E agora eu estou sozinha com o Oliver. De novo. Perpassei o meu olhar pelo quarto, vendo que ele estava vindo na minha direção.

Tomara que ele não diga algo como: "Vamos continuar de onde paramos?". Porque eu odeio caras que fazem isso. É tão irritante, e tão... Nojento! Seria como se a única coisa em que ele estava interessado fosse em dormir comigo.

Quando estávamos cara a cara ele passou uma das mãos pelo meu cabelo, antes de rir e me puxar para um abraço. O que é muito mais digno e bonito, se quer saber minha opinião.

- Nós vamos estar ferrados com esses dois, sabe? – ele me perguntou, ainda sorrindo.

- Sei. – eu respondi. É meio impossível não sorrir para ele.

Só agora aquela sensação de felicidade apareceu. Acho que eu ainda estava meio zonza, com tanta coisa em um só dia, e só agora, depois daquela invasão meio bizarra, eu consegui perceber isto.

- Acho... – ele tossiu levemente, me abraçando mais forte. – Acho que a gente devia ir mais devagar.

E eu fiquei surpresa. Porque ir mais devagar do que a gente já foi nos últimos anos é quase... É uma proposta indecente!

Mas, também...

Eu não quero ir rápido demais. Não posso estragar tudo, não com o Oliver.

- É, eu concordo. – respondi, com uma convicção que não é nada real. Não sei como eu consigo isso.

- Ótimo. – o sorriso quente, de novo não! Se bem que agora eu posso me deixar levar. – O que acha de dormirmos, e só dormirmos?

- Hummm...

Só dormir. Eu tenho um cara com músculos fortes e definidos, que tem um ótimo perfume, uma boca quente, ombros largos – e a única coisa que eu vou fazer é deitar ao lado dele numa cama de CASAL e dormir.

Oh, caramba. Eu continuo sendo meio que um fracasso ainda que com um possível namorado. Porque relacionamento sério não precisa ser exatamente namoro. Pode ser só isso e... sei lá. Nem sei mais o que eu to pensando.

- Katie?

- Tudo bem. – eu sorri. Devo estar parecendo meio débil, mas tá. – Só dormir é ótimo!

Então lá fomos nós nos deitarmos de novo. Isso não deve ser um bom sinal.

Ele me enlaçou, me puxando pra mais perto. Dormir abraçadinhos, então? Só eu acho ridículo? Mas, não sei. Ele é tão confortável. E a camiseta dele é tão macia. Talvez eu só faça drama demais. E, afinal, é o Oliver. O cara que sempre esteve comigo, de certa forma, mesmo nos anos em que a gente não se viu.

A respiração dele foi chegando mais lentamente ao meu pescoço, até quase desaparecer. O abraço também afrouxou, mas não importa. Porque, bem, não tem outro lugar em que eu gostaria de estar agora.

* * *

_É, eu decidi acabar por aí. Não sei, não é o que eu queria, mas é como saiu e é como vai ficar por enquanto. Sei que é menor do que os outros, mas pelo menos não saiu angst – o que, sinceramente, era uma grande chance. Sempre preferi histórias mais... Depressivas, apesar de achar que não tenho dom nenhum pra elas. Não me saio tão mal escrevendo fics como TD, só que elas me torram a paciência depois de um tempo, e não, eu não sei por quê._

_Enfim, desculpa pela demora. Também sou leitora e sei como é frustrante não ter capítulos novos, ou qualquer notícia por um período longo. Isso não me impediu de sumir, e simplesmente porque eu queria fazê-lo. Existem poucas coisas que saem ao meu gosto, e eu quero que ao menos aquilo que eu escrevo seja assim. Durante esse tempo eu não parei de escrever, apenas não dei continuidade a _Turbo Dating_ ou a qualquer outra história do mundo potteriano. Se alguém ainda ler isso, obrigada. Se for uma das leitoras mais antigas, obrigada por ter esperado – e desculpas novamente por entregar algo meio medíocre. Talvez eu reescreva, mas não prometo._


End file.
